The Gateways of Anime
by Deverell22
Summary: The world of all anime is connected to each other through a series of portals. When one high school student learns the truth about these portals and goes through the trouble of joining all the issues that come with it, he has to fight for not only his humanity, but all the universes he has touched in his journey of information.


**Guess who's back? Back again. Devrell's back. Tell a friend. I'm back everyone. I have revealed myself from my hidden sanctuary and I am not going anywhere! I do apologize to all my valuable readers that I left you. I know I cannot make up for what I have done, but I will be returning and our other stories will be completed. Please stay loyal my friends, and help me with my continuing stories. Read on and enjoy this new addition to the anime world.**

**I do not own any of the animes depicted in the following story. They are the property of their respective writers. **

* * *

Prologue:

Lightning flashed through the stormy sky as a shadow ran down the valley. They were running as fast as they could when an explosion flashed beside him. Flying just behind him was someone surrounded in a glowing yellow aura, shooting glowing orbs of energy towards the runner. As explosions rippled through the land, the runner kept going, ignoring the constant damage around them. As they continued to run, an explosion of fire erupted just in front of the runner, stopping him short. The light of the flame revealed the green jacket on the runner. A man with spikey black hair landed on the other side of the crater, a black sword sheathed on his back. The sharingan of Sasuke Uchiha glowed in the rain.

"Rin Asegawa, we've tracked you down for weeks. Finally, you have nowhere to run." Sasuke said, his hand resting on his sword.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this." Rin said, the rain making his hair fall around his face. "I was just trying to understand all this."

"It's too late for that now, Rin." A voice said from behind Rin.

The flying pursuer landed just behind the high school student, their yellow hair standing on end. The blue jacket they wore flowed slightly in their aura, and the sword strapped on their back glistened in the dark.

"What's your issue, Trunks?" Rin demanded, turning around as Sasuke jumped over the crater. "You've been chasing me for weeks because, what? I saved Gohan's life that day and you haven't forgiven me since."

"Because you are not a true sayian. You don't deserve the power that you have." Trunks said, his hair returning to its purple color.

"It's not my fault that I found out about all this. If I could return to my normal world with Tsukune and the girls, I would." Rin fought.

"Well, it's too late now." Sasuke said, unsheathing his sword. "Prepare for your final breath."

"I didn't want to do this, Sasuke." Rin said as Trunks unsheathed his own sword. "You've left me no choice."

A black flame erupted in Rin's right hand as a straight edge katana formed from the flames. Rin stared down the Uchiha, sensing the sayian behind him begin to raise his power level.

"Open to the worlds beyond us, slash through the heavens. The black flame of the universe, unleash Yuniku na Ginga."

The sword in Rin's hand was consumed in the black flame as a symbol appeared on his back. Trunks hesitated for a moment as Sasuke lunged at Rin. Their blades connected, sparks flying in the air around them. They ran around the valley, their blades constantly parrying back and forth against each other. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan emerged as his speed increased to try and outmaneuver Rin. The two continued to battle before Rin pushed Sasuke away in time to spin around and parry against Trunks' swing. The yellow hair glowed as Trunks' aura burst around him as he went into a fury of swings, hoping to trick up Rin. Rin continued to deflect each attack, slowly backing up away from both of his opponents. Suddenly, the fire around Rin's blade increased in size as he slashed in front of him, sending Trunks flying backwards. Trunks landed next to Sasuke as a third person joined the group, their lavender hair seemingly untouched by the rain around them. They had giant ice claws on their hands, ready to join the fight.

"Fine, then I guess it's unavoidable." Rin said, pointing his blade towards his 3 enemies. "Bankai."

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in the review box below. And even better, I'll give a shoutout and a cameo to the first person to guess who the third person is and which anime they're from. See you all next week for chapter two**


End file.
